


Kissing Letters

by thedezgyrl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomive is a Brat, Confession, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sweet, kiss, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is more of a brat than usual and after a short lived attack on his life. Sebastian finds out why in the cutest of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dat0cupcake0tho @DeviantArt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dat0cupcake0tho+%40DeviantArt).



> I wrote this as a request from dat0cupcake0tho on DeviantArt. You should go check them out!

Sebastian had been hard at work, like always, never really having time for a reprieve. But what was one hell of a butler suppose to do? Complain? I think not. Especially when you worked for someone as prestigious as the Phantomhive estate. Including that of one earl Ciel Phantomhive.

"Sebastian!" The child royal called out for him, sounding as petulant as ever.

"Yes, young master, coming." Sebastian said as he carried the service tray as he walked up the stairs. It was afternoon tea. One of the many things not to be dawdled on in the household.

Though his young master seemed to be more impatient as usual. It wouldn't be too far fetched to say that he was still frightened over the latest take on his life.

Ciel would rather eat dirt than ever admit to being afraid. More so than he would to his demon butler. Which accounted for the currently lavish grin on Sebastian's face as he entered Ciel's study.

"What is with that look?" Ciel said as he promptly took the steaming cup he was offered. "Did you find yourself a canary?" Then he took a sip of the tea before setting it down on its saucer.

"No, more of a Nightingale who insists upon my audience in the evening." The demon said, referring to Ciel's habit of him staying by his bedside. Until he nodded off.

There was no response to that, but the little lord did shift uncomfortably in his high backed chair.

"What might be troubling you now, sire?" Sebastian asked looking him over. But the more he looked, the more his ward shifted.

"Nothing. That concerns you demon." The earling told him, not even looking at him, but it did concern him. The demonic butler could taste the lie. But what was he hiding?

Sebastian's crimson eyes spied letter stationary with some scripted scrawl on it. It was hurriedly shoved under the stack of paperwork, that Ciel had been working on.

The butler said nothing, knowing if he did, it would only make his young master angry. Instead he bowed, "Very well sire. Will that be all?"

"Indeed." Then he waved him out of the room one handedly. The other hand brought the tea cup back up to his lips.

Sebastian placed the silver tray under his arm, bowing again, but soon he whipped around. Using the tray as a shield when the study window shattered and a bullet embedded into it.

"What in the world?! Who is it now?!" Ciel cried from under his desk. The boy was sick of being a bullseye for all the world.

Sebastian had stepped towards the window and looked out of it. Some distance away was Finny and Bardroy, an unknown man on the ground. Finny turned his head seeing the butler and gave him a thumbs up. Letting him know the situation was handled.

The butler sighed with dismay and he heard Ciel say, "Don't worry. I am fine. Thankfully." Along with the sound of the boy straightening and swiping at his clothes.

"The tray is not though." Sebastian sighed again. When he turned around he was greeted with an upset Ciel. The boy's brow was twitching.

"You mean to tell me...you are more worried about a dink on a pan. Than the welfare of your master?" The earl said with annoyance.

"You will always be fine. I am simply one hell of a shield. But our valuables..." The demon began.

"Can be replaced you twit!" Ciel grabbed the tray and threw it on the floor with a clang. Then he grabbed Sebastian's lapels, his body quivering. Clearly the boy had his fair share lately and was just done with it all.

The butler felt himself softening as he wrapped his arms around his master. A light chuckle coming from his chest. As his face pressed into Ciel's soft hair.

"Do you believe that I do not care, young master?" Sebastian asked him as he hugged him tighter. Closer.

"You are a demon. I don't think you even care for your own shadow." The earl said muffled into his butler's chest.

"You are wrong. I care for you." Sebastian said now stroking his charge's hair. That was when Ciel who was no longer clutching at Sebastian pushed away from him.

Had he heard his servant right? Because other than him having misheard. Sebastian couldn't lie. There would be no other explanation.

"Care for me how? Because you have to?" Ciel said frustratedly. Yet hoped there could possibly be a deeper reason.

"I am obligated to protect you. I am obligated to serve you without question. Without fail. I am obligated to never lie." Sebastian said looking into his master's shocked face. The demon could feel a breeze blowing in from behind him - from the broken window. "But I am not obligated to love you."

Ciel stumbled backward, reaching behind him, and clutching the edge of the desk. The boys face flushed entirely. Not knowing how to respond. It wasn't something he expected to hear. Ever.

"You love me too, don't you, master?" The demon asked stepping forward.

Ciel's eyes were wide, his heart beating erratically, and his throat dry - causing his Adam's apple to bulge when he tried to swallow. He felt his arms sliding back and his shoulders pressed against the desk. As Sebastian bowed over him.

They were chest to chest with one another and Ciel grunted letting out his breath. His shoulder blades burning from the position.

Did Sebastian ask if he loved him back? Of course he did! But he couldn't very well tell him that! Or the fact he had been using his free time to draft a confession. That his demon butler would never receive.

The one that the breeze along with Ciel's pressing body, that caused shoving of his paper work. Had dislodged. It fluttered about until it was lightly gripped by a gloved hand.

Crimson eyes scanning its contents. This had to be a game! A dream! Sebastian didn't really love him. Soon he would hear the demon laughing at his childish prose of love. Love for a man who was demonic in nature. Who was bound to him to get his life's essence. His soul.

When Sebastian finished reading it. A gloved hand touched the side of the young Phantomhive's face. There was a small smirk on the butler's face. Before Ciel could become flustered and accuse Sebastian of toying with him. The demon kissed him on the lips.

Ciel gripping the fabric of Sebastian's jacket at the shoulders. Kissing him back. It was new. Ciel never being kissed. But his lips moved along as best they could with his servant's. Indulging in the rough pulling of lips, wetness of tongue, and the gasps for air.

Just as Sebastian pulled away from Ciel. They heard a squeak and the sound of wood clattering to the floor. Mey Rin had come in with a broom to sweep up the broken glass.

"I didn't see a thing! No, I didn't! I swear it." She said running from the room, holding her hand over her nose.

Sebastian chuckled as he separated from his master, but not before he was pulled in for a final peck on the lips.


End file.
